The King and Queen of Spades
by Matalvis
Summary: Two OCs that are free to use. They are mercs that work together.


**OCs huh? Ok I'll rummage around in my mental vault real quick. 'Damn that's a lot of fucking clutter.' I usually have ideas flouting around in my head like a body in the water. Only problem is I never have enough time to actually type up anything for them.**

**These are two OCs that work together. I like to call them the King and Queen of Spades **

First off is… The King of Spades.

Name: Adriel Koscait

Race: Human / Caucasian

Gender: Male

Age: 27

Character Back story: Both his parents were operatives of the Shadow Broker. His father became MIA when Adriel was 12 when trying to infiltrate a Cerberus base. He was captured and brutally interrogated for 3 months. Adriel's mother, Melinda was in the team sent out to rescue him, only to realize she was too late. He died without divulging any information and cut out and destroyed his Identification Chip under the noses of his captors knowing that they could use it to find others. Thus making it impossible to find out what organization he was with. Adriel's mother is retired to the Citadel and became a shut in and barely talks to anyone other than Adriel. At 18 he learned about his mother's secret line of work and followed in his parents footsteps and became on operative who specializes in espionage and sabotage.

Character Strengths: Intense Biotics. He prefers to be up close and personal. His preferred weapons of choice are his mother's old Edge VII pistol that has been severely upgraded to fire rapidly, and fire explosive rounds, while having an impressive cooling system, and his father's combat knife.

Character Weaknesses: Long range combat along with a phobia for all things green. (He has no idea why. He just really hates the color green.)

Character's Attitude: His parents' history with Cerberus has made him extremely hostile towards Cerberus. Other than that he has a personality some would say was unstable. He loves talking loud, he loves to have a few drinks with friends, and he loves the opposite gender. He is a crack shot and has an impulse in battle to randomly throw spherical and disk like objects hoping it would somehow explode or injure those he throws things at. His biotics are powerful. Some would say they are at par to an asari commando who was unfortunate enough to have element zero pumped into her system at all times. He has far too much stamina and will often over use his biotics in his everyday life, like turning on and off lights, cooking while watching TV, and fetching himself a beer while on the can. He is a spur of the moment kind of person and will often seem like he knows exactly what he is doing, like leading a VIP through an intricate maze of alleyways to lose pursuers and end up leading the VIP into a dead end. When off duty you could find him at the nearest establishment selling alcohol. Only time you will see him acting remotely sane is when talking to his mother on his Omni-tool. Acts as a shield to the Queen of Spades.

Hair: Red military short.

Character's Wardrobe: On missions he wears Black heavy armor with a white King of Spades card on his right shoulder blade where his black identical tattoo is while the left side is covered in dents and scorch marks. Helmet is a Deathmask. Off duty he likes to wear a blue hoody, that's design would fit within Mass Effect. On the front of the hoody where his heart is you would find a black Queen of Spades logo. He wears the Mass Effect equivalent of grey slacks and black combat boots.

LI: The Queen of Spades.

Now you have met the king, now it's time to meet the queen.

Name: Rebecca Thorn

Race: Human/ Hispanic

Gender: Female

Age: 25

Character Back story: Grew up as a spacer and was raised by her mother who worked for the Alliance as an engineer. When she became 9 the station she lived on was attacked by batarian slavers who managed to catch the station off guard by commandeering a small Alliance cruiser and saying they needed repairs. Her mother unfortunately was one of the first to die when the slavers revealed themselves. All of Rebecca's friends and those she saw as family members were either killed or enslaved. Only reason she survived was due to an asari matron named Maltil Mi'Teak who was living on the station saying she was studying the history and behavior of humans. She rescued Rebecca and managed to escape with her before the station was completely over run. Not finding any living relatives to Rebecca, Maltil adopted her and eventually taught her everything she knew relating to sniper rifles and staying out of the spotlight. When Rebecca turned 18 she followed her adopted mother's example and joined up with the Shadow Broker and became a talented infiltrator and assassin.

Character Strengths: Unlike the King of Spades, she prefers long range. She uses a prototype HMWSR sniper rifle modded with a silencer and armor piercing rounds, and a Stinger V pistol with shredder rounds.

Character Weaknesses: Hand to hand combat, and close quarter's fire fights. Skittish around batarians.

Character's Attitude: She is considered the lesser evil compared to the King of Spades. She likes to keep men off balance and will do this by either acting as the damsel in distress, cute shy innocent individual, or take on a seductive attitude. Those who don't know her will most likely fall for her act and be wrapped around her finger until someone who knows her intervenes. Her real personality is that of a manipulative diabolical mastermind who sees those she does not know as entertainment. She may be seen as I flirt but unless the person she is targeting is under age she will try to find a way to seduce the individual. She is bi and would make women around her feel as if they were being watched. (And in this case they usually are.) Many beautiful women and handsome men she has walked past claim someone grouped them. She likes cute things. Do to her childhood experience she hates to be around batarians without a friend nearby. She will most likely avoid them, but if put in a position where she is confined into a small enough space with any number of them, she will instinctively resort to shooting at them to scare them away. If they don't run she will go for the kill. She is a planner and will most likely work out where the half-baked plans made by the King of Spades left off. Loves sweets and will most likely be found wherever the King of Spades is.

Hair: Black Ponytail.

Character's Wardrobe: On missions she wears white light armor with a black Queen of Spades card on her left shoulder blade where her matching tattoo is. The right side has small dents and scorch marks. Helmet is a Recon Hood. Off duty she likes to wear a black top and blue jacket with a King of Spades where her heart is, and what looks like tight black jeans and black heeled boots.

LI: The King of Spades

Interaction Between the Two: These two cover the weak points of the other. They are practically inseparable and have an open romantic relationship. They might both look at the same stripper in a bar and make comments about what they like while at the same time flirting with one another. They are both highly attracted to the other and will often sneak out for a little "Privacy" when they both have the time. They are the types who would hijack a vehicle at gunpoint so that they could have a place to relieve each other's stress. When they were younger they were close friends and Adriel became extremely protective of Rebecca and made that clear on one of their first missions together where he took on a rocket to the left side that was headed for Rebecca in her sniping position. The rocket almost completely destroyed his limb, but thanks to the Shadow Broker's connections it was fully repaired. The Queen of Spade's extreme show of affection that was triggered by that incident is what inspired the titles, The King and Queen of Spades. Adriel will most likely try to calm Rebecca down when she has one of her panic attacks caused by a batarian in the same room.

Joined Back Story: these two never saw the Shadow Broker in person, but took orders directly from him. They simply did the jobs without question until one day where they were given the mission to pick up a package for their boss. Said package turned out to be in the form of a little girl sedated and put in a large case who was at the wrong place at the wrong time and accidently overheard some things from the Alliance such as base locations. The King and Queen of Spades could not go through with the mission, knowing how those who held information the Shadow Broker wanted were interrogated, and ran off with the child. They barely got away and delivered the child to the protection of the Alliance. After that they went into hiding and started their own merc group named Eden and did small jobs other mercs would turn away from. They only accept jobs that sit well with them and will turn down jobs from Cerberus and the batarian hegemony unless they see a way to do some damage to the two powers. Most times they will make it look like the other committed the act.

Ship

Name: The Obituary

Class: Small Turian Frigate

Appearance: Narrow and long in shape with two wings sticking up at the top and two sets of wings on the sides. All are curved and short. Bridge is spherical in shape and is at the front of the ship. It is a quarter shorter than the Normandy and served as a scout ship. It has speed but low armor and makes up for it with powerful kinetic barriers that could stand up to an Alliance Cruiser's full weapons fire for almost five minutes. The paint is grey with white a white stripe going down the back. On the side you can see the Eden merc group's logo of a king and queen chess pieces making an X.

Weapons: An Alliance mass effect cannon that shoots a medium sized slug at enemy ships along with two rotating turrets. The ship makes up for lack of firepower with its speed and maneuverability. Usually does hit and run tactics.

Inside Appearance: The interior is made up of a few long corridors that go throughout the ship, a small cafeteria, four rooms for the crew, One shared room for the King and Queen, an armory, med bay, and a round bridge with a large dome viewpoint overhead that has shielding that could go into place in case of an attack. The walls are a greyish color and has the atmosphere one would feel in the scene of a bar.

Crew: The crew is made up of six asari, three humans, one turian, and a quarian. Most knew the King and Queen of Spades and left with them when they left the Shadow Broker. Others they just picked up here and there. There is no uniform but the majority of the crew (the asari and one human female who make up the whole female, or mono gendered, population of the crew on the ship) likes to wear tight cloths similar to what the Queen wears in some way but never exactly the same thing. This Drives the King of Spades nuts and is the main form of entertainment on the ship to the female crew once the Queen gave them the idea. The way the crew sees the King and Queen changes depending on who you look at. The human men, turian, and quarian see them as friends and both know how to avoid Rebecca's "mind control". Most of the asari like to flirt with the King in the open and enjoy doing so. Some have even been with either the king or queen at some point and in some cases with both. The humans act like good friends to the two. The one human female has not slept with either since she sees the Queen of Spades as a sister.

Security: Half of the asari on board used to be either asari commandoes or used to be mercs. They normally respond to the Queen in case of Emergency and the turians who served in the turian military when she is not around. Other than them there are a few black painted LOKI mechs in the cargo hold just waiting to be activated.

**I hope you like these two. You don't have to use them if you don't have an OC opening. Let me know what you think of them either way please. **


End file.
